


Doo Wee Ooh

by ofilia



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofilia/pseuds/ofilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Bea take a break to watch the premiere of Doctor Who. Based on <a href="http://awkward-manatea.tumblr.com/post/95633292806/roses-en-decembre-heres-to-hoping-that-ben-and">this</a> post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doo Wee Ooh

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. This is my first fic. As you can see, my title is very original, and this piece is very short, so be gentle.

He hears the signature tune come from the television set in the living room, and even in all the craziness that has been going on in the past few days, Ben can’t control his excitement for the beginning of a new series. A new series and a new Doctor. He hums along to it as he finishes drying and putting away the last of the dinner dishes. There are footsteps coming down the stairs and he only assumes it must be Beatrice. Hanging up the towel to dry, he picks up two mugs of cooling tea and makes his way to meet her.

“How’s Hero?” he asks when she appears in the entryway to the kitchen.

Bea lets out a rather exasperated sigh, her shoulders drooping. “She actually spoke to me this time. Nothing substantial or anything. Just ‘thank you’ and ‘could you please close the door on your way out,’ but it’s progress.”

He doesn’t say anything, just gives her a sympathetic look and hands her her mug of tea. In the silence, the theme song can still be heard from the living room, and Bea raises her eyebrows. “Is that Doctor Who? I totally forgot there was a new episode tonight!” 

“Yeah, well, it’s easy to get sidetracked given our situation.”

“You said it," she muttered, bringing her Game of Thrones mug up to her lips.

“Do you… do you want to go watch it?” he asks tentatively, unsure if she would really be up for it.

“Pfft. Of course,” she smiles. She could definitely use the distraction. 

With her approval, his face lights up with a grin all too reminiscent of a certain tenth generation Time Lord. “Allons-y, Bea!” he says grabbing her wrist and leading her to the living room. She laughs in spite of herself. Setting her tea on the coffee table, they both plop onto the couch, sitting rather closely for two people who claim to be barely friends.

She really does try to stay awake for the entire thing, but exhaustion eventually takes over. The last thing she remembers hearing is Ben exclaiming, “Oh, I already love him; he’s SCOTTISH!”


End file.
